The Perfect Plan
by Vovo
Summary: Sima Shi was given the task to teach some things to his brother, but the lessons he planned to give were "slightly" different from what their father had in mind... Sima Zhao/Sima Shi. Yaoi. Lemon


**Disclaimer:**Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money from writing this story, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author: **Vovô

**Beta-Reader: **Xian Ke

**Pairing:**Sima Zhao/Sima Shi

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon (yes, sex between two guys).

**Word count:** 3,830

**A/N: **It wasn't in my plans to write a Simacest before, but then I came up with the idea for "An Urgent Matter" and I liked so much to write about them that I decided to write another story. And here it is, now with a full sex scene. And, of course, the reviews encouraged me to write more ^^ I thought of writing about their teenage years, because they didn't need to go to battles and could have plenty of time to... do things together. I think it's interesting to think their relationship started at that age ^^ And I can't stop thinking Sima Shi is the uke (or often the uke), but the fun thing was making him control the situation... even with Zhao on top xD

It was fun to write it, I hope you like it.

Special thanks at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>Sima Shi sighed as he organized the scrolls on his desk. His father had been worried about his younger brother. Sima Zhao just didn't seem to focus on his studies, skipping their classes, running away from the tutors. Sima Shi knew it was difficult for a boy to concentrate on lessons when he could be having fun somewhere else. It had been hard for him to abstain from the world outside himself, but he had endured it. He knew that he had to take care of his future.<p>

Sima Yi knew his sons were very different from each other, and it would be difficult for him to convince the younger to concentrate on his studies, but he had a great plan to change it. Or so he thought.

"You're late," Sima Shi said when he heard his room's door opening and then closing.

"Sorry, brother," Sima Zhao scratched the back of his head and showed an apologetic smile. "I lost track of time."

"Yeah... I see." He stared at his younger brother and wondered if he could ever accomplish what his father told him to. Sima Zhao was growing up so fast, he was in his earlier teens, but had already reached the height of his older brother, or even surpassed him a little.

"So..." Sima Zhao was a little uneasy by his brother scrutinyzing stare. "Are we going to do something?" He was so eager to finish his duties soon and be set free once again.

Sima Shi nodded and turned to pick one scroll from the desk. "Come here, take a seat and we'll start." He motioned with his hand.

"Can we do this here?"

The older brother heard the voice coming from the other side of the room. He arched an eyebrow and turned to see Sima Zhao sitting on his bed, comfortably leaning on several fluffy pillows.

"We'd better do this here," he said seriously, pointing to the desk.

"But I'm so tired. I've been playing with the horses today."

Sima Shi sighed deeply. "Fine." He walked toward the bed. "But only for today, tomorrow we move to the desk."

Sima Zhao flashed a bright smile. "Thanks, brother."

"Alright." Sima Shi sat beside his brother and opened the scroll in front of him. "Can you take a look at this?"

Sima Zhao frowned slightly, trying to understand what had been showed. Was it just his impression or did it have too many things written on there? "I'm confused just by looking at it."

Sima Shi tried to hold back a hopeless sigh. "Try reading it. Try, at least."

"Hm..." The younger brother picked the scroll in hands. "Okay." His eyes focused on the beginning of the text and it was...

Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring Boring.

"Brother...I can't," he whispered in defeat.

"Yes, you can..." Sima Shi was getting worried. His father wouldn't like if he failed.

"No, I..." Sima Zhao looked at his brother for help. There must be another way. "Hm... Ziyuan, can you read this for me?"

Sima Shi's expression softened by that. "Yes, I can and then... We'll discuss it."

"Yeah, great!" The younger brother smiled again.

"So..." Sima Shi started to read, stopping some times to add a comment or explain something. Everything seemed to be going on fine, however... Sima Shi was starting to think the room was too silent. He looked beside him and saw his brother lying over the pillows—eyes closed and a serene expression on his face. Sima Shi took a deep breath. His mission wouldn't be an easy one. He inspected his brother's form over his bed, Sima Zhao was really growing up fast, that he could see by looking at his body, but he still had that adorable boyish face. Somehow, he couldn't avert his gaze, his brother would surely be a handsome man in the future. "Zishang..." Sima Shi called softly.

Sima Zhao's eyes opened slowly and stared at his brother's face. "...Hmm?" he hummed lazily.

"You fell asleep."

"Yeah... I guess so..." The boy tried to show an innocent stare. "I didn't want to, I'm sorry."

Sima Shi stared at him and didn't know what to do for a while. "Maybe... Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."

"Can I go now?" Sima Zhao lifted himself up excitedly.

"Yes," Sima Shi said in defeat.

"Alright!" Sima Zhao stood up happily. "Tomorrow, at the same time, I won't forget." He looked at his brother with a smile on his face and left the room.

The older brother sighed when he saw the door closing, wondering if the plan would really work.

xxx

Sima Shi sat on a chair, arms crossed, staring at the door.

Sima Zhao was late.

_I should'__ve seen this coming..._

It was hopeless to expect his younger brother would change. He stood up and picked the scrolls from the desk, intending to return them to the library. The teen walked toward the door, thinking about what he would tell his father... However, he stopped midway. His father would not like the situation. He was surely going to scold his brother, maybe punish him...

Sima Shi opened the door, still unsure about what to do, when he saw a boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sima Zhao asked in curiosity.

The older brother blinked a few times. "Where have you been?"

"I was walking around... I'm sorry, I'm late again." He looked inside the room and whistled. "It's late. Maybe it's better if I come back tomorrow..."

Sima Shi grabbed him by the wirst and pulled his brother inside. "No, it's a good time. Come in."

"Are you sure?" Sima Zhao saw his brother walking back towards the desk and putting the scrolls back on it.

"Yes." Sima Shi finished organizing the scrolls and turned to see his brother... lying on the bed.

"Here is more comfortable." He smiled and patted the mattress.

"Alright..." Sima Shi tried to gather patience and sat beside his brother.

"I'll try not to sleep." Sima Zhao turned on his side and waited for his brother to start his lesson.

"You promise?" The older brother asked.

"Yep."

Twenty minutes later and Sima Zhao was sleeping.

Sima Shi closed the scroll in hand and put it over a table nearby. When he was almost thinking they were making some progress... Would his brother ever learn how to do things seriously?

"Zishang?" Sima Shi called softly.

"Hm...?" Sima Zhao opened his eyes just slightly.

The older brother stared—with an indescribable look on his face—at the younger boy lying on his bed, "You don't want to study, do you?"

Sima Zhao faced his brother, wondering if he could tell him the truth. "What if I said no? Would you let me go?"

Sima Shi chuckled and then smiled mischievouly. "No." He moved his body just a little closer. "Zishang... What will I do with you?"

A shiver ran down Sima Zhao's spine. He could tell by the way his brother was smiling the other boy had something on his mind.

"Want to do something different?" Sima Shi asked.

Sima Zhao took a deep breath. There was something different in his brother's mood. Sima Shi had a calm expression on his face, but a mischievous gleam lay in the corner of his eyes, and that made him nod in playful agreement. Sima Zhao couldn't help but feel they were about to do something they shouldn't, though he wasn't sure what it was.

Sima Shi leaned over his brother, smiling in contentment. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked in curiosity.

"Just do as I say."

"Hm... Okay." Sima Zhao closed his eyes and waited, a little impatient. He heard his brother moving closer and then a finger touching his chest. It ghosted against his skin, trailing down slowly.

"No..." Sima Shi warned when he saw his brother opening his eyes to take a look. "Remember what I told you, you have to do as I say."

Sima Zhao closed his eyes again, unsure if he should let that continue... What would his brother do to him? Then he felt the finger resume its movement, pressing just slightly, just enough to send shivers down his spine. Slowly, the finger traced a path inside the clothes, before a hand opened the upper part of his attire. The air felt cold on his skin, but a hand soon made it warm again. His heart beat faster when he felt fingers brush the lower part of his abdomen. "Ziyuan... What are you doing?"

Sima Shi pressed the fingers of the other hand over his brother's lips. "Don't say anything."

The fingertips went lower, sneaking inside Sima Zhao's pants. The younger teen could tell they were doing something they shouldn't... What his brother was doing to him... It felt wrong... But he didn't have the heart to make him stop. Then he felt the warm hand move over his crotch, lowering his pants, searching until it found what it was looking for.

Sima Zhao's breath hitched and his head felt dizzy. His chest rose and fell quickly as the hand started to move over his member. He was sure brothers shouldn't do that, but... "Zishang," he called his brother's name and opened his eyes, breaking their previous rules, but Sima Shi decided not to punish his brother. Instead, he moved his hand faster over all the length. Sima Zhao stared at his brother's eyes, wanting to be assured that he was allowed to feel all that pleasure. Then he closed his eyes again and when he couldn't take it anymore, he shuddered softly, coming in his brother's hand. Sima Zhao was still trying to convince himself that it really happened when he heard a chuckle. He opened his eyes again and stared at his brother in confusion.

The chuckle stopped and Sima Shi made a serious face. He leaned in and brushed his lips over his brother's. They were still lightly parted and felt so soft. He licked them slightly, before nipping at the bottom one. Sima Zhao moaned softly as he felt his brother's lips play with his some more, but suddenly, he felt Sima Shi moving away. He stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to do.

Sima Shi stared at him for a long time, studying his brother's body. "You've really grown up," he finally said. "But you have a lot to learn."

"And will you teach me?" That seemed to be a thing worth learning.

"If you wish."

Sima Zhao couldn't help but smile hopefully. "I promise I'll pay attention if these are the lessons I have to learn."

Oh then, it was in that knowledge Sima Zhao was interested. Sima Shi smiled in amusement.

_So be it._

xxx

The next day, Sima Zhao arrived on time for his lesson. He opened the door to his brother's room slowly, a slight blush covering his cheeks. The night before had been... interesting to say the least. He surely took longer to sleep and when he did, he had a very nice dream.

"Ziyuan," he called as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and tried to find his brother.

"What happened to you?" Sima Shi had a concerned expression on his face.

Sima Zhao arched one eyebrow in question. "?"

"You're not late..." Sima Shi smirked and walked in the direction of the younger boy.

"I thought I couldn't miss today's lesson..." He couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother moving closer. Sima Shi was so close, he could feel the warm breath over his face. His heartbeats accelerated while he waited for his brother to break the silence. He closed his eyes when he felt lips brush his ear. But then... Sima Shi just moved away and walked through the room, leaving his brother confused.

He chuckled and turned to see the look on his younger brother's face. "I think I need a bath right now..."

"What?" Sima Zhao suddenly felt hurt. Was his brother dismissing him?

The older teen smirked and started to undress slowly. "It's a pity, there's no one to help me here..."

Sima Zhao stared in amazement as the pale skin was revealed to him. He found himself admiring his older brother's body. Sima Shi was so beautiful. "Can I... Help?"

Sima Shi opened a curtain and revealed a bathtub. "I don't know..." He stared at his brother again when he finished undressing. "Do you want to?"

"Of course, I do!" Sima Zhao exclaimed as he saw his brother entering the bathtub.

"Come here then," Sima Shi said calmly. He heard his brother rush in his direction and soon felt arms around him. Sima Zhao's body was so warm and his hands felt so soft against his skin. He was so lucky to have such a nice young brother. Sima Shi was enjoying the hands moving over his torso when he felt the sudden urge to laugh. He looked behind him and saw a smiling face.

"You're ticklish." Sima Zhao poked his sides playfully.

"Stop it!" He threw water behind him.

Sima Zhao felt the small drops reach his face and stopped for a while... until he decided it was time to attack his brother again.

Sima Shi tried to hold back his laughter, but he knew he was losing the battle. So he laughed, defeated, and felt his brother's hand slowly give him peace. "That wasn't in the plan..."

"It was in my plan." Sima Zhao smiled broadly.

"You know you'll lose points for that."

"Huh? I didn't know it was against the rules."

"Yes, it is. Tickling your teacher will make you lose 100 points."

Sima Zhao made a surprised face. "That much? And what can I do to compensate for it?" He moved his hand down Sima Shi's body.

The older brother smiled at the younger boy's move. Sima Zhao brushed his fingers over his crotch teasingly, imitating what his brother had done to him in the previous night. However, Sima Shi didn't allow him to have the control over the situation and grabbed his hand, placing it on his hardened member. Sima Zhao felt it pulsating against his palm and he let his fingers roam over the length in an exploratory manner.

Sima Shi closed his eyes, feeling his brother gainning confidence to move his hand in more determined strokes. He was surely talented at it.

Sima Zhao was so turned on by what they were doing. Studying his brother's body was much better than learning strategy. He tried to memorize how it felt like in his hand and what made his brother's breath hitch. Sima Zhao pressed the side of his face on Sima Shi's hair, it was so soft and it smelled so good. He felt his member stir in his pants, they were becoming so tight. His free hand pressed his constrained organ, while the other moved up and down his brother's length, creating a rhytimic splashing sound in the water.

Finally, Sima Shi reached his peak, moaning beautifully in return for the present his brother gave him. While still ragaining his breathing, he could hear the small pants against his hair. Sima Shi looked behind him, at the adorable sight of his brother's boyish face flushed by the pleasure. He had his eyes closed and lips parted as he fought to inhale some air. Sima Shi smiled and brushed a finger against the soft cheek. Sima Zhao opened his eyes and kissed his brother's neck, tasting the soft skin as he came in his hands.

Sima Shi smiled satisfied and got up from the bathtub. He saw his brother stare at him in amazement as the water slid over his attractive body.

Sima Zhao got up too, with a playful smile on his face. He cleaned himself with the water of the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Then he picked another towel and walked towards his brother's direction. He pressed it to Sima Shi's body and brushed it softly against his skin. Sima Zhao chuckled in delight, enjoying the feeling of sliding his hands over his brother. It was so good to do something wrong.

Sima Shi gave him a look of understanding. It was their little secret. He took him by the hand and guided him towards the bed. Sima Shi lay on his back and felt Sima Zhao lie over him.

"You're heavy," the older brother complained as he felt the younger teen put all his weight over him.

"You're getting weak, you used to carry me around when we were kids."

"True," he tried to breath. "When we were kids, now you're a big boy."

Sima Zhao lifted up his body a little, adjusting his position so his brother wouldn't have to sustain all his weight. But soon a mischievous gleam lay underneath his look of innocence. He moved his hands over Sima Shi's sides and then started to tickle him again. His brother strugled under him, trying to hold back his laughter and push him away.

"Found a weak spot," Sima Zhao laughed.

Sima Shi felt tears cloud his eyes as he couldn't help but laugh. Danm his brother for bringing back their childhood plays. He turned his face and tried to muffle his laughs on the pillow. It was then he felt something poke his hip. Oh, so his little brother was turned on again, those teenage hormones... Sima Shi smiled mischievously and guided his hand down, until it found what he was looking for, squeezing it.

Sima Zhao moaned softly and stopped his tickling. He moved his crotch against the hand, closing his eyes in delight. Then he felt a tongue slide over his lips softly, making him part them to give it access. They played with their tongues, while their bodies grinded against each other. But suddenly, Sima Zhao felt his brother stop.

"Want to do another thing?" Sima Shi asked.

The younger brother stared deeply at him. "Yes." He just couldn't say no to anything the older teen proposed at that moment.

Sima Shi smiled mischievously and reached out for something he had prepared for that night. He grabbed a small vial and coated his fingers with it.

Sima Zhao watched in amazement as the fingers moved down Sima Shi's parted legs and brushed over his opening, slipping inside after a while. The young brother couldn't understand why he felt the sight of the fingers moving in and out so arousing, but his eyes kept glued to image before him. Sima Zhao gave out a small moan as he accompanied the motion, he was so painfully hard.

Then Sima Shi stopped and the younger boy was almost protesting, before he felt his brother coat his hardened length with the same substance. Sima Zhao stared down and locked gazes with the older teen, before his vision got blurred for a while as a tongue played with the head and a mouth sucked it languidly. Then more of the lubricant coated the place and Sima Shi lay on the mattress once again.

"Do you know what to do?" The older brother asked.

Sima Zhao blushed. "I..." He stared down at his brother's parted legs. "Can I really do this?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do! But... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Just..." Sima Shi reached out for his brother's erect member and guided it to his opening. "Go slowly at first... And stop if I tell you to."

"Okay..." Sima Zhao tried to enter and felt the muscles squeeze him tightly. "I... I think I can't..."

"Yes, you can..." he whispered softly. "Please."

Sima Zhao adjusted his position and felt his brother's legs wrapping around him. He moved in again, with more determination and felt his member being enveloped by the tight heat. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, that felt so good. He wanted so much to feel more of it, but his brother told him to stop for a while. Sima Zhao did all he could to hold back and when his Sima Sima Shi told so, he went back in, deeper than before.

Sima Shi tried to breathe and willed himself to relax as he felt the organ enter. He had wanted so much to feel it like this when he realized how much his younger brother had grown. At first, he thought his fantasies were getting too far... But he couldn't stop wanting his dreams to come true. And he knew his brother couldn't deny him a wish.

When they set a slow pace, Sima Shi searched for his own member and started to move his hand over it, adding another source of stimulation for himself. The expression on his brother's face was priceless. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted in an adoring way.

"Come here..." Sima Shi whispered.

Sima Zhao leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Sima Shi smiled in satisfaction after the gentle kiss. He couldn't get enough of how good it felt to corrupt his younger brother to fulfill his desires. Sima Shi thought he was close, he just needed something more to get him over the edge.

"Harder."

Sima Zhao did his best to follow his brother's orders. He thrust in harder than before and tried to concentrate on pleasuring Sima Shi as much as he could, while he closed his eyes in pure bliss. It was so good to be like this, and he wanted to be that way forever, but it didn't take long for him to reach his peak. They were so in tune, his brother came at the same time, moaning softly.

For a long time, they just lay in each other's arm, regaining their breathing. Sima Zhao buried his face on his brother's shoulder, as held him tightly. Sima Shi was so warm and soft and the younger teen didn't want to get away from him.

"Zishang," the boy caressed his brother's hair. "Move."

"Why?" Sima Zhao muffled his answer on his brother's skin.

"We can't sleep like this."

"Okay..." The younger brother desintangled himself relutanctly.

They took their time to clean themselves and put on some light robes to sleep. Sima Zhao was the first to throw himself on the bed, waiting anxiously for his brother to lay with him. After Sima Shi had climbed on the mattress, he felt an arm wrap around him from behind and the younger teen pressing his face to his dark hair. Sima Zhao inhaled deeply, his brother smelled so good.

Sima Shi closed his eyes, trying to sleep. However, he found it was really hard to find some rest when the other teen kept rolling and moving on the bed. Finally, the room became silent as Sima Zhao appeared to have fallen asleep. However, Sima Shi heard a soft voice whisper in his ear:

"Can we do that again?"

x

x

x

x

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! And thank you for the reviews in my other simacest "An Urgent Matter": **Saberai**, **Somniyo**, **Xian Ke**, **Cadeja** and **Jusrecht**. It's so good to see there are people out there shipping them! And a special thanks for **Xian Ke **for finding the time to be the beta for this story, I know you have a lot of things to do in your life right now. And thanks to **Cadeja **for uploading that gorgeous doujinshi in your tumblr. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao are so perfect together! It was really a present to my eyes.

Now I'm writing two Dynasty Warriors stories: a Gan Ning/Ling Tong, that is kind of a sequel to "Shaky Ground"; and a Zhao Yun/Cao Pi, that is the final part of my "Losing Control" series. If you want to know of what I'm writing, there's my twitter (vovo_ficwriter) where I tell in what part of the story I am and I say random things about my life xD (but that's beside the point). I also have a LiveJournal account (vovogp) that I almost never update, but I keep there to show a longer profile (and make people scared of me, because I have too many interests in yaoi, and they will realize I have problems in keeping focus). But, who knows, I always hope to make more friends with the same interests.

See ya!


End file.
